Lost Past
by FrubaFreyFrey
Summary: Tohru loves life with the Sohmas (Well except the fights!) But she had never been able to recall much from her past especially in the 5 years before the Sohmas and the memories she does have seem...off. What happens when a mistake causes Tohru to search for the past. And some not so friendly faces from her very odd past have come to find her and its not some advice they want...
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: Unfortunately I don't own Fruit Baskets (Wish I did!) Please comment as I love people's views and ideas of plot twists and interesting tid bits. First FanFic so tell me want is wrong with it. _

_Thanks _

Prologue:

It makes no sense. It couldn't, be right, it must have been a mistake a mistake. Right? Ever since that day they went to see Tohru's Mothers' Grave she felt so confused, lost and … alone.

Yuki had seen it not her, she was out of it as usual, but those words, that mistake, would change her. Yuki has asked her in such a quiet worried voice "Miss Honda, when did your mother die?" "About a year ago why?" Yuki hesitated, then replied "Because this says your mother died 6 years ago" The looks she got were a mixture of shocked and confusion luckily, the only other person who heard was Kyo. 'That can't be true. It can't' was all I could think. That was went her eyes started to blur and she found herself getting light headed and before she passed out she saw a dark haired girl smiling at her from across the graveyard.

_Authors Note: This is a terrible prologue I know but trust me it gets better (Evil Grin) I didn't know how to start of the story but the middle and end are very, very interesting in my opinion Review_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: I don't own Fruit Basket (Boohoo) and I forgot to mention I will try and update once a week and this will be quite a long fan fiction. Little bits of bad language from Kyo (Bad Boy Attitude ) Chapter Submitted 10__th__ May 2014_

_Additional Note Sorry guys I have had to change a few details about what she was wearing and what time she woke up as I realised that she is going to school in the next chapter so those small details much be adjusted. SORRY READERS submitted 11__th__ May 2014 _

_Please review guys!_

She awoke to the feel of smooth cotton to her fingers it calmed her quickened heart. In a haze Tohru pondered where she was. As she cleared the sleep dust from her eyes she recognised the vanity and bed she was in, they were the ones Shigure had given her. Somehow she had got home. Her thought drifted back to yesterday at the graveyard, and to the girl watching her. _'It's not that odd, I did faint in a graveyard'_ she thought to herself. She tried not to think about what Yuki had asked her yesterday, that is a conversation she wanted to avoid…

Glancing at the clock next to her bed, she jumped out of bed it was nearly 7:30 in the morning! Quickly she got dressed into her comfortable knee length skirt, white blouse and blue blazer, the school uniform, she sighed and headed to make breakfast if the others had not already had breakfast _'God I'm such an idiot sleeping this late' _As she reach the bottom the stairs the sound of muffled voices. Creeping as quietly as she could she pressed her ear against the door "…sleeping do you think she is ok?" Yuki asked "She is a tough person she'll be ok" Kyo replied indifferently "Could Hatori have erased her mind that would be a possible explanation." Yuki asked. "Possibly we will have to ask him." Shigure "If he has I'll murder that bastard" Kyo said through what sounded like gritted teeth. "Oh, my little flower, must be feeling so lost and confused, I WILL COMFORT HER!" "PEVERT!" "Oww…" "Be quiet don't wak-" Yuki tried to say, until, in typically Tohru fashion she fell through the door and into Kyo.

Poof!

"I'm so sorry please forgive me! I'll go get the repair kit and to fix the door" Tohru begged while bowing manically to Kyo. "It's ok Tohru calm down" he said trying to comfort her but her continued apologises cause him to snap "Quit apologising would ya, I said it's ok" He didn't mean to snap but was more worried about what she had been through yesterday at her mom's grave. "Aww, how cute Kyo is expressing his love for my little flower" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG I WAS NOT!" Shigure moves closer to Tohru holding her hands and staring into her deep blue eyes "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TOHRU IS MY LITTLE FLOWER". Yuki smiled at the normality of the situation (well as normal as it can get in the Sohma household) While Kyo and Shigure battle for Tohru. Smiling to herself she cheerfully called out "I'll go make breakfast". Each of the boys looked at each other and realised they hadn't eaten they were too busy discussing yesterday and trying to decide what to do about it. As she walks to the kitchen she hears a small voice behind her whisper "_Could she not be who she says or thinks she is?_" Tohru was wondering the exact same question…

_Author's Notes: Aww Kyo was trying to make it feel like a more normal day to make Tohru feel better! He really is so cute :3 Tohru feels like a lie. Maybe Kyo can help (teehee) I'm bring Hatori into the drama too. Do you think Hatori erased Tohru's memories? Does Akito know anything? _

_Comment I need to know if anyone is actually reading my work!_

_Thanks to iluvfruitbaskets and spanishbanana for convincing me to write this fanfic. I bet no one can guess where I got my inspiration from!_

_Keep reading and reviewing_

_FrubaFreyFrey :*_


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Hey Guys I don't own Fruit Baskets but I love it and I love when people review my story so please review! (Also I have changed my mind the story is set after Tohru meets most the characters in the anime) This is quite a long chapter and also her grandfather is dead (sorry) as I want her to feel alone (Mahwah). Enjoy and review Chapter submitted 11__th__ May 2014 _

_P.s. Near the end of the chapter there are scenes of violence so watch out! And my inspiration for the story came from a dream I had which everything in this story happened it was creepy to watch but I'm a weird child (boohoo) but it makes a great story so yeah ENJOY_

Chapter 2:

The smell of Tamagoyaki (rolled omelette) and Tsukemono (pickles) drifted to Yuki's nose, he had no appetite. The seeds of doubt were planted in his mind _'What if Tohru was sent here by Akito? Would explain why she is allowed to stay here.'_ The dark voices whispered into his mind. He mentally shook his head _'That's ridiculous' _"What's ridiculous?" Shigure said while eyeing him inquisitively. "Nothing" Yuki replied staring at his lap. Shigure got up leave Kyo and Yuki knew he was going to call Hatori.

Meanwhile…

Tohru tried to concentrate on making breakfast for the Sohmas but her mind had other ideas. That question was running wild in her mind _'What if I'm not who I think I am? I wish Grandfather was here to give me some advice' _she sighed she felt so depressed and alone in this world. '_At least I have the Sohmas and Hana and Arisa'_ smiling she brought the delicious smelling food _('If I do say so myself')_ into the dining room as there stomach growled with the exciting prospect of food.

Walking in the dining room, while almost tripping **again, **she asks with an innocent look of confusion on her face "Where is Shigure?" The 2 Sohma teenagers look at each other, then at Tohru and say in unison "Hatori is coming over tonight" Neither boy wanted to cause Tohru more pain than she already faced. Tohru, completely unaware that they hadn't really answered her question, replied "Oh ok guess I will need to cook more food then" Tohru smiled as she sat to the table. Soon after Shigure walked in and they all ate their food there wasn't much conversation '_This is my fault' _Tohru thought to herself. She put her food down and was going to apologise until Kyo jumped up and shouted "Crap, we're going to be late!" The 3 teenagers ran out the house and to school while Shigure shouted after them "WELL BYE THEN!"

With minutes spare they make it to school there rest of the day was a blurred for Tohru, well until lunch when Hana pointed at Tohru and said in a flat voice "Your waves are off" Arisa just laughed and said "You and your damn waves again" Tohru tried to laugh but to Hana it sounded almost like nervous laughter.

Tired and exhausted Tohru headed to her after school job. She felt unable to focus on anything for long including when Momji appeared and started talking to her about how cool school was or something similar.

On the way home from her job she felt so, so angry and frustrated about what she did not know she really wanted to get angry at someone or something 'What is with me?' Fighting the urge with all her might she didn't see the eyes watching her in the distance…

VIOLENCE

While her mental battle was going on. Tohru felt a burning pain from her left arm. Shocked by the pain and the wetness forming there her knees gave way and the darkness that followed stopped the pain. The Black Haired Girl smiled and laughed at the brunette _child_ in front of her.

Whispering into Tohru's ear "You are so weak". She laughed while shredding Tohru's arms with her knife. A pool of Tohru's blood surrounded each of her arms. '_Tohru's life essence' _the Girl thought. "Tohru?" A small blonde boy asked the darkness "Tohru!" The boy ran towards the 2 Girls "I'll be back" The black haired girl said before running into the mist of the early night.

Momji looked down on the girl in front of him. 'This isn't Tohru, it can't be'. The girl in front of him was so pale, her skin looked like paper against the red and grey of the blood and concrete pavement. Her white shirt red and ripped along the arms. With no one around the closest building was the Sohma estate. Dragging Tohru to the only person he could think could help her. He took her to Hatori's home.

Hatori please be there…

"Well I didn't erase Tohru's memories what would be the point of erasing her memories of before she met us?" The 3 Sohmas were stunned as they hadn't thought of that. While they were sitting there in silence the phone rang Hatori sighed and got up to answer "Hello this is the Sohma household Hatori speaking" A hysterically boy answered "Hatori it's me Momji, Tohru's hurt really bad both her arms are cut there is blood everywhere" "Where are you?" "Your house" "Have you called an ambulance?" This got a worried look from the rest of the Sohmas present. "Yes"

There was so much blood he couldn't see how deep the gashes are as he tried to stop the bleeding Momji's face drained to the same colour of Tohru's, ghastly white face, virtually whispering into the phone Momji sobbed "Hatori you need to see -" He had already ran from the house with on thought in his mind '_Tohru cannot died'_ While Momji wept at the site before him…

_Author's Notes: Poor Tohru! Who do you think did it? (Gosh I sound like we're playing Cluedo) Momji is completely lost on what to help Tohru. Can't blame him I would freak out! Next chapter out next week as I have exams to do! Keep reading and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes: Hey there, this chapter focused on the souls of Tohru and Kyo (Sigh) in continuation to the violence in the last chapter. Quite a serious chapter with a bit of romance thrown in. Also there is a thanks needed to bugaboo107 and iluvfruitbaskets for their help in the story. So yeah thanks Guys!_

_**Also if you have any questions about the story please message me with them I will happy to answer **_

_Recap- There is so much blood I can't see how deep the gashes are. Wait Momji's face drained to the same colour of Tohru's, ghastly white face, virtually whispering into the phone Momji sobbed "Hatori you need to -" He had already ran from the house with on thought in his mind 'Tohru cannot died' While Momji wept at the site before him…_

Chapter 3:

Bursting through the door to his office he ran to Tohru's side as she weakly said to him "Hey Hatori you ok?" As he frantically tried to stop the bleeding till the ambulance got to her. Desperately trying to keep her awake he was asking her questions like "How is school?" and "do you like staying in Shigure's house?" she seemed ok till he asked her "What was your mother like?" All she replied while a single tear fell down her pale, hollow cheek was "I don't know" before she passed out.

When she awoke she was lying in a white room and immediately started to panic 'Am I dead? Who is going to look after Shigure, Yuki and Kyo?'

Seeing the pipes attached to her she realised she was in a hospital. Trying as hard as she could to get up and remove the pipes attached to her _'I don't want to be any trouble, I need to go to school'_ as she removed the wire that ran into the beeping machine, it went dead causing a nurse to come barrelling in and try to get her into the bed but Tohru just kept asking to go home "Who is going to cook the guys food?" and "I need to get to school I can't fall behind". As clearly Tohru wasn't going to get back into the bed willingly a doctor walked towards Tohru, trying to sedate her, freaking out Tohru pulled herself away from the nurse and crouched in the corner of the room, with the cool walls against her back she begged "Please don't, not again". Turning to face the wall she cried into it, until she feel the familiar prick if the needle enter her skin, and the drowsiness that followed took her over. She couldn't fight any more.

A few moments later…

"Ok, I understand, Yep we will be there soon" Shigure solemnly said into the phone. "Who was that?" Kyo asked trying to hide the emotional pain the swelled inside, trying to control him. "The hospital, Tohru woke up and tried to leave" A small almost non-existent smile met his lips as he said "Tohru said that she needed to get home to us" Kyo felt a glimmer of hope deep inside of him _'She doesn't hate us, she doesn't hate __**me**__' 'Maybe Tohru could love me'_ The thought shocked him **no one** could love the cat _'She could'_ drifted into his mind. He knew they he would let Tohru get hurt ever again not by herself nor by another and **especially** not by that stupid rat Yuki. "I can't believe that Miss Honda would hurt herself like that" The rat whispered from the corner of the room "I know she is careless but that can't have been an accident." "I don't agree with Rat-Boy that can't have been an accident but I don't think Tohru did it to herself" Kyo almost shouted at Yuki '_How could he think the worst of her like that?_' "Someone really hates her" "Do you think it could have been-" "Akito? Wouldn't surprise me" Yuki shivered at the thought of Akito touching Miss Honda, watching the blood pour out of her like red rivers, while Miss Honda begged him to stop. Yuki snapped out of his dream. "Wouldn't surprise me at all" Yuki added. Shigure interjected the fact that Akito wouldn't attack her in public. "I guess we will have to ask Tohru." Shigure called Hatori for a lift to the hospital while Kyo watched the building from the roof _'I won't allow her to get hurt again'_ He vowed to the silent full moon.

_Author's Notes: Kyo is feeling very protective of his love. (SO CUTE :3). Tohru such a strong will (but is starting not to trust her memory hence her response to the question about her mother) and even when she thought that she was dead she wanted the others to be alright. Yuki thinks Tohru has done this to her self-due to the drama with her past (Such an idiotic rat) Did anyone get the hint of her past that trickled through her mind? Next chapter soon! Review Guys!_


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I don't own fruit baskets. Review and enjoy

Chapter 3-Hospital  
Curiosity didn't over whelm her as she knew where she was this time. With her eyes still closed she could hear the soft sound of someone's muffled breath to the right of her. "Mm...Tohru" Her breath hitched at her name, her heart quickening.  
Rolling her head to the right side she slowly opened her eyes hoping the doctor wasn't there. To her surprise the voice was Kyo's, his orange hair a mess as usual.' He really does look like a little kitten when he sleeps' smiling she leant over to his ear and whispered "Kyo-kun wake up"  
Immediately he bolted upright. "Kyo-kun I'm s-so sorry I d-didn't mean to wake you, well I did, but that was rude I'm sorry!" She stammered to a very startled looking Kyo. He calmed for a moment and smiled before his smile became and frown and he leaped for Tohru's hand and held them in an awkward embrace. "I-I u-um er" Tohru sputtered. "Tohru I w-well, I lo-" "What are you doing you stupid cat?" Yuki snarled at Kyo. His eyes glowed menacingly to the worried Kyo "Taking advantage of her in this state? Confused by morphine and narcotics? You're despicable." "I WAS NOT GO AWAY RAT!" Kyo shouted back at Yuki. "Why _am_ I here?" Tohru asked inquisitively. Yuki raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so'. Kyo internally groaned to himself, 'Why do you always have to make me seem like an idiot in front of Tohru?' Yuki turned on his prince smile and walk to the hospital bed and placed himself on the opposite side of the bed to Kyo. Facing Tohru he spoke slowly to be in her muddled state "Tohru you have deep lacerations up each of your arms. Do you know how they got there?" Pondering the question all Tohru could recall is a women's cruel laugh. It was eerily familiar...  
In mid thought on Yuki's question the three teenagers heard the familiar sound of Hatori's voice in a very forced whisper of "Shhh we don't want to wake her". Very much to her surprise the people Hatori was trying to silence were Kisa, Shigure and a very distraught looking Momji, who had clearly been crying, Kisa and Shigure looked the same, however, Hatori looked as clinical as always. "How are you feeling Tohru?" "I feel... Weird but OK at the same time, like I'm here but not here" "Huh… that'll be the morphine." Yuki replied coldly, his eyes that always shined, now the colour of deep purple like the sky just before the night takes over. She shivered at Yuki's coldness 'It's the morphine'. "I must ask you what you remember of the attack." Scrunching her face up in concentration she could just her the women's laugh it seemed almost a sneer _"You deserve this"._ "Tohru?" "I, I don't remember much just a women's laugh it sounded to cruel and hurt" Gazing up at Hatori Tohru spoke directly to him "and her telling me I deserve this" "Do you recognise the voice?" Kyo added as Hatori and Shigure seemed to be stuck in a state of shock and anger. "Kind-of it seems familiar but I can't think where I have heard it before…"

The silence that follow for what seemed like forever, was only stopped when a doctor walked in. Tohru looked petrified at the man, her gaze was locked onto him. Kyo slowly stood up, looking the man squarely in the eye he spoke in a sincere but angry tone "Get out" the doctor looked shocked at the red haired boy in front of him "I must change her bandages" the doctor said trying to exert some confidence, he didn't want to be shown up by a _child._ "Maybe you didn't hear me" Kyo said in a bemused tone "Hatori is a doctor he can change the bandages so _**Get. Out. Now**__._" "Fine. I will get the discharge papers." The doctor replied in a strained voice before hastily leaving the room. As the door shut Shigure spoke, "That was a bit harsh Kyo". Kyo went back to his seat beside Tohru "Humph He was scaring Tohru." Tohru looked shocked "I was _scared _because I was afraid he was going to give me _another_ injection." 'What is with Kyo?' Tohru's inner voice said 'He's angry at you for getting hurt _again_' the voice replied, mocking her. Sighing, Tohru asked Shigure _"Can we go home?"_ Shigure turned and said "I hope so soon" before leaving with Hatori to get her released. Kisa, Momji, Yuki and Kyo stared at the door that they had left through like it wasn't there while Tohru just sat, lost in thought, was unaware at what she had just done.

Authors Note: Kyo was going to confess! God Yuki perfect timing! Kyo got a little _too_ defensive about Tohru (Probably in a bad mood because of Yuki interrupting his confession) Next Chapter soon going to try and do 2 chapters per week.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I don't own fruit baskets. **Need help naming 2 new Japanese characters 1 **_**Male + 1 Female**_. Suggestion and Review will get rewards e.g. preview of next chapter before release date! So please review and enjoy guys!

Chapter 5:

_**Tohru**_

'Finally, home' Tohru sighed to herself as they approached Shigure's home 'The end of spring makes this place look magical' Tohru thought as another pink cherry blossom fell from the tree, covering the country road with the delicate flowers, making it look like a pink river leading to Shigure's. The setting sun helped the look, even from the smiling to herself _'Home, Safety, and friends I love, that's all I need'_ Tohru thought to herself didn't see a very worried Kyo look over at her with fear in his eyes.

"Kyo, Shigure and Yuki I'm sorry but I'm really tired do you mind if I go to bed?" Tohru asked in a shy voice "Sure Tohru Goodnight" Shigure replied calmly "Goodnight" Tohru retorted while bowing before heading up the stairs to her comfortable familiar bedroom, her sanctuary for almost a year after… well I guess it's 6 years since her mother died. 'That's so weird, I still can't believe it's been 6 years it feel like one. I'm missing 5 years on my life' Tohru told herself as she got ready for bed. The whole day felt like a blur especially the journey home and now her normal routine for bed _'Routine gets you killed'_ the voice told her "Routine gets you killed" she repeated to herself as she got into her pink ruffle bed. It became a mantra to her as she drifted into a deep slumber.

_**Kyo**_

'Is everyone around me going insane? Or am I going insane? That's makes more sense. Does anyone else know? They probably think Shigure's insane but I know better… it's Tohru, Sweet, Kind, beautiful Tohru It's Her it has to be…' Kyo told himself, his fingers, pressed to his face in-almost prayer. Should I talk to her about it or leave it?' "What to do what to do" Kyo murmured to himself, his silent room offer no support or advice, the only stir was the shaking Kyo. He groaned, 'I need to sleep' Kyo told himself sternly. He had went straight to his room shouting some half meant remark about being tired, he lied, all he wanted to do was process what had happen today and try and understand it, try and understand her she isn't human but I love her and **I will protect her no matter what.**

_**Tohru**_

"There'sss no need to be scared let'sss have sssome fun" the young male voice spoke hoarsely, slurring his words as he spoke to her, not to her, to something behind her "Leave me alone, please" A small fearful voice begged Tohru turned from the young man to see a child with tears streaming down her face, crouching, in the corner of the dim room. Tohru could feel the fear in the child and took a step towards her. As soon as she move she was engulfed. She opened her eyes to see the man standing in front of her, his eyes dilated, with glints of lust but something else… like **fear** but, they were still focused enough to know what he was doing, what she knew he was going to do. "Go away please" she heard herself saying with a child's innocent voice as he grabbed her wrist his foul breath was overpowering, "Don't worry it will all be over sssoon…"

_**Kyo**_

He could hear soft cries from Tohru's room even in his restless state, it sent shivers down his spine, as quiet as he could, so not to wake the stupid rat, he investigated the noise he slowly open the door to see a Terrified Tohru thrashing in her bed, her face contorted into an expression of fear then hate then anger, her arms flailing about. Leaping to her bed side he grabbed her slender wrists in one hand and tried to comfort her by stroking her beautiful face with his other hand "its ok Tohru, I'm here, I'll protect you" "Let me go" her hoarse voice struggled to say and her tear rolled down her pale cheeks. He immediately let go of her unresisting arms and stepped back to the centre of the room not wanting to cause her anymore pain. She gasped for air and sat up straight her eyes glanced to the edges of the room as if she was expecting someone to be waiting for her there. Only after a long while did her settle on him. She smile her cute, girly smile as his heart did a flip of joy. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Tohru asked him in such a strained voice, while still smiling, always smiling. 'Idiot' he thought to himself after realising that he had been stood there just staring at her "Er no I was um already awake" He struggled to rely. "Oh ok" was all she replied. Looking at her lap she asked him "Will you stay with me tonight? It's ok if you say no, it's just-" "Sure" he replied dumbfounded by her suggestion as he cautiously approached her bed waiting for her to tell him to get lost. As he got into bed with her, trying not to trigger the cursed and also trying not to notice her very cute pyjamas. She leant on his back without embracing him and whispered "Thank you Kyo" before soft snores were heard behind him. Smiling to the full moon through the crack in her curtains _'I will protect her'_ was his final drifting thought and he too drifted into a deep sleep. The girl watching this unfold scowled but that scowl soon became a smiled as she whispered _"perfect"._

Author's Notes: Well Tohru is as clueless as ever and Kyo might be going insane… But he will defend her to his end. Got a little weird towards the end especially with Tohru's dream but hey. Review! _**Next Chapter soon after I find 2 names for 2 new characters!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Hey guys on half term but I have a lot of homework to do no one has suggested a name for my new character so I had to make it up *sigh* I'm disappointed my readers. Well review and tell me you still care! Thanks to **irishfire** and **iluvfruitbaskets** for reviewing! Spoiler to the manga in this chapter

P.s. Quick Question who else has the fanfiction app for their android? It's really good as you can read without internet access! Ok back to the story.

Chapter 6

The morning sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room with a pink hue, as the dancing light flickered on Kyo's face he squinted at the bright light, annoyed at how they had stir him from his sleep. "Damn Sun" said a very groggy Kyo. Kyo felt the weight of a head against his back, turning as carefully as he could to see the still sleeping Tohru smiling to herself, looking more peaceful than she had in ages. 'She looks beautiful even when asleep' Kyo thought as he pushed a strand of hair from her face, "So innocent" he murmured to himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tohru jumped in her skin as Kyo leaped out the bed, the infuriated Yuki looked murderously at Kyo. "I'll ask again What Is Going On Here?" Said a clearly pissed Yuki. The still shocked Kyo couldn't form last night's events into words between his sleeplessness and Tohru Nightmare. Kyo tried to think clearly on how to answer as he knew Yuki could rip him apart, looking down at the scared Tohru, her deep blue eyes. A small voice in the back of his mind called to him and whispered _'Don't tell him about last night's events'_. Kyo had to comply. "I-I was comforting Tohru" he spoke with false confidence his chest puffed out, head held high. An annoyed Shigure stepped into the deserted door way and could easily see what their fight was about. Tohru. But she is as clueless as ever. "P-please stopping fighting" Tohru tried to reason. All she got as a responds was a glare and a worried smile. Yuki changed his glare from Tohru to Kyo, his amethyst eyes became the colour of onyxes. His skin seem to boil with the anger he felt. It was overwhelming. 'Tohru let that-that _thing_ touch her. How can she look at that thing with such-such _**love**_' that thought was the thing that sent his out of his usually calm demeanour. "YOU BASTARD!" Yuki screeched as he charged at Kyo. Using all of his power and weight, he hit Kyo in the stomach. Kyo, winded by the attack, couldn't stop himself from being pushed backwards… Straight into the window.

CRASH!

Meanwhile…

"Did we really have to meet here?" Neikan asked the impatient head of the Sohma family, gesturing to the dirty hovel in the forest near the _head's home. _It was disgusting, with black mould growing of the grey walls, the floor covered in a thick layer of mud, the house had clearly been made into a home by many an animal, their make shift homes, with their branches and straw were still in the corners of the house's one room. "Oh, is this place not up to your high _outsider_ standards? Deal with it, no one can find us therefore its fine" Neikan sprang for Akito's throat, she lifted her ever so easily. Akito's eyes bulged as she gasped for "Your impertinence bores me Akito" cocking her head to the side "Do I need to remind you why _**you**_ do what_** I**_ say?" Akito felt her energy draining from her, her naturally weak body can't hold out for much longer, with all her remaining strength she spoke in a croaky, edgy voice "No my Lady" Neikan sneered cruelly as she dropped the weak Head of the Sohmas to the floor, she landed like a little rag doll, _a puppet_, that's all the girl was, a means to a end. Akito, still wheezing for air thought about all the ways she would hurt the outsider, 'soon' Akito thought as she dragged herself to one of ancient wooden chairs in the house, pretty much the only pieces of furniture in the house, the only other was a similarly old wooden table. "Did you sort it?" Akito asked _the outsider_ in front of her, trying to sound strong and powerful. "Don't worry I made sure that little rat boy found the sleeping couple" Neikan sneered. "Did my little rat see you?" Akito asked with a frown. "Hah how incompetent do you think I am Akito? Of cause he didn't see me" Akito smiled "Good that monster of a boy deserves what's coming to him and that little Tramp is-" "That _Little Tramp_ is very important to my plan" Neikan interrupted. Akito hated that 'I'm the head of the Sohma's I will make her pay for treating me like an animal, but she will get rid of that little bitch for me so I will tolerant it for now' Akito thought to herself. "Fine but that doesn't mean she can't suffer" Akito suggested hopefully. "No it doesn't" Neikan laughed "No it definitely doesn't".

Author Notes:_** NEW CHARACTER**_! She has a connection to Tohru's past and is more evil than the dreaded Akito Sohma, all Akito wants is Tohru dead but Neikan won't allow it. What is her plan for Tohru? Neikan is willing to kill Akito if she messes up her plan. Sorry that this is a weird chapter I thought this made a good cliff hanger. Read and Review! Also favourite the story therefore you know when I update thanks guys


End file.
